Playing Dirty
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: In which, when overhearing Riku and Sora having some fun, Axel decides to play dirty. AkuRoku. Oneshot.


**Axel decides to play dirty ;)**

**This is just a side oneshot from my story Truth, which is completed and up for viewing if you have not read it before. It is not necessary to have read Truth before viewing this though, so enjoy!**

**And this isn't really anything suitable for younger children. It's not terrible, but mature peeps only, ya know? A high T rating.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I swear!**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

"What's the three words you never want to hear while making love? "Honey, I'm home."  
**Ken Hammond**

**

* * *

**

The lobby of the apartment complex was deserted, the sounds of their footsteps bouncing off the high walls, following them up the steps that were lined with a numbered door on each new floor they landed on.

"They need a elevator, this is ridiculous."

Roxas rolled his eyes and moved on ahead, hardly winded. "It's been three flights of stairs Ax, I'm sure you can manage three more." He wasn't exactly sure if Axel was exaggerating on actually being tired by only three stair cases, but either way, he chose to ignore his boyfriend's whining.

"I may have quite smoking, but that doesn't mean I have lungs of steel, Superman. Give me a break!" So maybe he was being whiny, what did it matter? Any chance to get Roxas to pity him was worth taking. Actually, any time there could even be the slightest of chances for sympathy he would snatch up in an instant. His little blondie was hardly a sympathetic person and it broke Axel's heart to think that such a sweet innocent face would be covering such a tough cookie.

"We're almost there, get over it."

"Yeah yeah," Axel huffed, making a face at Roxas behind his back. "You sure it's cool for us to just barge in an hour earlier than expected?" Not that he had always been a considerate person. Hell, he was the one who barged in on people all time. He was the one who made it necessary to have the name tags on the bathroom door!

"It's fine. I really don't think Sor is going to freak on us when I'm offering to help with dinner." Roxas stepped up to Sora and Riku's apartment door, knocking twice like he usually did before opening the door.

On the other side, the couple found what seemed to be an abandoned apartment. The television in the living room was off, the kitchen was empty, the sofa was unoccupied. "Both cars were down in the parking lot. Where could they be?" Roxas inquired. "Maybe they're in the den," he said to himself. Axel was already down the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and the den. Roxas walked up to him, both of them peering into the den but finding the boys' laptops untouched, the small loveseat vacant.

"Maybe they were kidnapped," Axel deduced, jokingly of course, though Roxas didn't find this very funny. Just as he turned to glare at the redhead, a loud moan was heard from the bedroom at the end of the hallway. And that was all it took for a look of pure evil to cross over Axel's face and he tip-toed down the hall, snickering to himself and trying to be as quite as possible, while another loud moan filtered out from behind the closed door.

The redhead crouched down beside the door, putting his ear as close as he dared while balancing on the balls of his feet. His face displayed pure amusement and he motioned for Roxas to join him. His boyfriend didn't look as amused, however he did quietly sneak to the door beside Axel. He sighed mentally and when he heard the unmistakable panting and groaning, his face morphed. Axel looked like he came up with the world's greatest plot to take over the world while Roxas looked like he wanted to spontaneously combust.

"_Rikuuuu!" _

The blonde's face transformed into one of mortification. That was his brother in there! With Riku! And they were doing God only knows what-

The faint slapping of skin, leaving no question as to what activities were going on, progressively grew faster and louder.

That was his brother in there! With Riku! And they were having sex!

Roxas physically paled, shaking his head and backing away from the door and down the hall, groaning internally when he heard what could only be his big brother screaming as he reached climax. Now _that_ was something he could have gone his whole life without hearing.

Back in the living room, Roxas sat down on the couch (hm, it was new, wasn't it? Sora did say they were getting a new couch) and Axel appeared moments later, sitting beside him, laughing to himself.

"This is _not_ funny!" Roxas hissed in a hushed, yet upset, tone.

"Come on! It's hilarious! Besides, _you_ were the one who wanted to come over early. So really, this is all your fault." He was still smirking, arm stretched across the back of the couch, his hand running over the new black leather behind Roxas' head.

"I was planning on helping make dinner. I see now that I'll never do that again. Besides, it's their own fault! They couldn't wait till tonight when we went back home? You'd think they'd consider us arriving early a possibility!"

Axel's hand trailed to Roxas' neck, rubbing soothingly and brushing the tendrils of blonde hair that stretched down. He leaned down, kissing his love's throat a few times before nuzzling the spot with his nose. "Ya know, you can't really blame them for jumping each other in the middle of the da- wait." He grinned, almost in a triumphant fashion. "Hear that, babe?"

Brows furrowing, Roxas whispered back, "I don't hear anything."

The Cheshire Cat grin was back and before Roxas could question the other, he found himself lifted in the blink of an eye and tossed to the end of the couch, his head resting on the plush arm. He looked up, confused now and knowing full and well that Axel was planning something.

"What are-"

His lips were sealed by Axel's and though he felt that now was not the time for making-out, Roxas found himself unable to push his boyfriend away. He allowed the kiss to go on only for a moment before he remembered that he was in his brother's apartment in plain view. "Ax-!"

"Come on, we're gonna get back at them." Down the hall, Sora and Riku's voices drifted to the living room where Axel hovered above Roxas and started to make quick work of his clothes. The redhead ripped the poor boy's shirt right up and over his head, tossing it over behind the couch. Axel judged the angle and height of the couch and knew that if he wanted his plan to work out, he'd have to cover most of Roxas' body with his own.

"Dammit Axel, wha-!" Cut off again, this time by Axel placing a hand over his mouth, he glared harshly at the other and contemplated biting the hand that rested over his face. Axel leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Just go along with what I do."

Still not happy with what Axel was doing, Roxas bit his lip, still glaring, as Axel stripped him of the shorts he'd been wearing. What threw him for a loop was the redhead rolling the end of his boxers up his thighs, making them nearly useable, then catching his legs and lifting them up, spreading them apart and settling himself in-between.

"You are not-!"

A door opened down the hall and there was movement as the other two boys began to clean up from their fun. Axel's smirk was borderline sadistic now and he leaned his body heavily over Roxas', grinding their groins together. He knew things would only get better when Roxas covered his own mouth to keep a moan to himself. His icy glare at Axel seemed to go unnoticed. With the stimulation to his growing arousal, the blonde had to make the decision to uncover his mouth to try and shove Axel away, or to keep his mouth covered to minimize the mewls of pleasure he was making and be forced to go along with his mean boyfriend.

But dammit, did it feel good! Oh, he was going to get back at Axel, that was for sure. But he couldn't help it if being dry humped just felt so nice! He knew it was wrong and it was completely unnecessary (Riku and Sora didn't know they were coming early, so this was _their_ fault, not his brother's), but in the back of his head, Roxas knew it was a little funny too. He could see Sora's mortified face already and that evil part of him wanted to see that horrified expression. He was a young guy, of course things like this were funny (just not when done to yourself). So why not enjoy this?

"Fine," Roxas whispered harshly. "I'll go along with your stupid plan, but you better pay me back."

"We'll stop by the store on the way home and I'll buy you your favorite Ben and Jerry's," Axel whispered back just before kissing him deeply. With the delightful promise of his favorite Cheesecake Brownie ice cream, Roxas threw his arms up and over Axel's neck, allowing himself to moan delightfully as he ground his hips back up against the ones that were pushing down on his.

Roxas then pushed Axel's shirt up his back, raking his nails along the way lightly, knowing full and well this was one thing Axel loved. The redhead sat up and tugged his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Riku and Sora's voices could be heard down in their bedroom but were ignored as the heat and friction between the couple on the couch increased. Axel moved so he covered all of Roxas and pressed his head down against the younger one's shoulder. His hot breath tickled Roxas' neck but the blond hardly flinched as he continued to move against Axel. He turned his head slightly and began licking at the lithe neck pressed close to him.

Surely it was obvious what anyone would think was happening between them at the moment. With Roxas stripped almost naked and his boxers rolled up, appearing to be missing as well, and Axel on top of him moving as though thrusting into him, he knew exactly what was to run through the other couple's mind. But who would be the first to find them?

"What the fricken fuck!"

That was unmistakably Riku.

Roxas wanted to look up to see his friend's face and it was straining, but he tilted his head back and looked past the obstructing tendrils of red to see a flabbergasted look on Riku's face. It looked as though he wasn't sure whether he should be pissed off and throw a fit or if he was just going to stand still in shock. Sora, upon hearing his boyfriend, entered the living room dressed similarly to Riku in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and instantly his face fell upon seeing Axel rutting against his little brother.

"Oh my- my couch! New couch, _new couch_!" He looked absolutely mortified, just as Roxas predicted. "No semen on my new couch! Oh, _ew."_

Perhaps Roxas would have responded had he not been fully aroused and had a very horny boyfriend still grinding against him until he abruptly stopped. Roxas was then pulled up, his rolled up boxers falling a little and he was swept up in very comforting arms.

"Yeah, well, I didn't plan ahead when doing this, so don't come into the guest room, please," Axel said hurriedly as he started down the hall. Roxas, too needy at the moment to even consider protesting, giggled cutely and started sucking on Axel's neck.

Sora cringed when the door was shut sharply. His eyes were round as can be, cheeks flushed heavily in embarrassment. He couldn't even turn to face Riku since he was so traumatized at the moment, and instead stared at his precious couch.

"T-they heard us," the boy whispered, almost as though in disbelief. He'd sit on his couch, but he was wary now after what he had just witnessed. "And I seriously thought they were having sex on our couch just now! I mean, it _looked_ like my little brother was naked and getting…getting…"

"Screwed into the cushions?" Riku offered.

Sora shuddered. "Don't say it like that!"

Riku placed a hand of both of Sora's shoulders and steered him in towards the kitchen. "Look, calm down and try your best to forget what you saw." He sat the brunette down at the small dining table. "They were not having sex on the new couch-"

"They're having sex on the guest bed right this minute! How can I be calm about that!" Sora's face was so red he looked about ready to pop.

Riku sighed as he took the seat across from Sora. "Just…I don't know. I'd say ignore it, but I'm sure you can't." Sora scoffed. "They both seemed overly excited, so I don't think it'll take them too long." The younger boy's face morphed into complete mortification. "Sorry, sorry. Why don't you, ah, start on dinner. That'll keep your mind occupied."

Expressing quite the mood swing, Sora stood up abruptly and glared at the silverette before moving to start cooking dinner. "I'm never having sex with you again!"

Riku gaped at the boy who was standing from the table. "What did I do? How is this suddenly my fault?"

"You…you wanted to have sex! Getting yourself all worked up in the shower. And _you_ were the one who said it'd be fine doing it when I said that we didn't have much time and that they might get here early!"

Sora looked back over his shoulder to find Riku rolling his eyes. "Don't act like it's no big deal! It' s a very big deal!"

Nonchalant as ever, Riku simply shrugged his broad shoulders. He contemplated acting innocent just to annoy Sora further. He knew, though, that no matter what action he took, there would be no calming the boy. "Look, you're overacting a bit. So we had some bad timing. You could blame those two for getting here early."

He received no answer which made Riku worry, if only slightly. He was quite skilled at calculating Sora's mood, and from what he could see, his boyfriend wouldn't be upset with him through the night. Hell, if they could somehow turn this whole thing into a funny incident, then there was some promise that he could see even more action when they went to bed tonight.

"I should kick your ass, you know that, right?"

The silverette almost wanted to retort with a snappy, _'I'd like to see you try,'_ comment, but knew that he'd be doing more damage. Riku mentally crossed off 'getting some' in his list of what he would be doing for the rest of the night. Trying to win back some brownie points, he stood up and started to gather plates and silverware. As he was setting the table up for their meal, he cringed when a loud wanton cry traveled down the hallway and reached their ears. Nervously, he cast a glance to Sora who looked about ready to cry.

* * *

Needless to say, dinner was a truly awkward affair. After being pressured by his brother to wash his hands thoroughly, Roxas helped Sora in the kitchen while Axel joined Riku in the living room to watch TV. Riku sat on the far side of the couch, away from where Axel and Roxas had put on quite the show.

Roxas had tried to assure Sora that they hadn't had full blown sex and the brunette had just held his hand up to silence his brother, refusing the hear any unnecessary details. Sora was still determined to run the bed sheets through the wash when the other couple left.

Sitting at the table, their freshly made roasted chicken and veggies kept their mouths full so conversation could not be made. Not that it would have been made. There really wasn't anything to say to each other.

Riku had been watching Sora precariously, worried his head just might pop off or he'd press his knife into the chicken so hard that he'd slice through the table. The brunette, however, didn't have much of an appetite. He was too sensitive to the tension that at least three of the occupants took notice to. Axel was merely happy with stuffing his face with the twins' cooking, never being one to pass up on the scrumptious food.

Like a locked on target, Sora watched Axel reach out to grab the small bowl of green beans. Riku, having been clueless as to why his little lover had been so upset, deduced that he must have been distraught with the actions having taken place on his new couch. A couch, he thought, that the boy was a bit too protective over. He wondered vaguely, as he watched the death glare that was targeting Axel's hand, if he should take the knife away from the kid.

Roxas finally just gave up and sighed loudly, sending an unnoticed sideways glare at his boyfriend before leaning his forehead on his propped up hand.

The silence was just too much. No one was going to talk. It was all just too awkward.

"Why don't you just go home already!"

Stunned, three pairs of eyes shifted to Sora who finally rested his head, face down, on the table. He had shouted those words while looking straight at Axel.

Bewildered, Axel said back, "Wait till I'm done eating."

Riku, being overly cautious now, slipped Sora's knife out of the boy's reach.

* * *

**I honestly didn't really know how to end it :P**

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
